


goro.docx

by vanadiumv



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanadiumv/pseuds/vanadiumv
Summary: With tears in his eyes, Akira is finally going to do it... he's going to tell him the truth. All of it.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	goro.docx

It’s an unnamed day sometime in October. All we know about what specific day it is is that it’s some time in October. But towards the second half of October, like the 24th of October, or something. Halloween is rapidly approaching, which means the Phantom Thieves have an important task at hand.

Most of the friends we have come to know and love (like Morgana (the cat), Ann and Makoto (the lesbians) and Aigis from a previous Persona installment) could not make it to today’s event. The scene is therefore the attic of Leblanc, in which a distressed Akira and a focused Goro (oblivious to Akira’s distress) sit at a table with several pumpkins, begging to be carved.

“Ready?” Goro asked, perhaps too eager to begin his craft.

Akira looked away mysteriously and also at the same time with a sense of longing in his eyes. “Yeah…” There is clearly something on his mind. But Goro did not notice this. Instead, Goro got up from the table and he shut all the blinds.

“Why are you shutting all the blinds?” Akira questioned.

Goro snarled and barked at him. “It’s snowing, which is ruining the immersion. There’s a natural order to these things: pumpkin carving, and then it snows.” Goro returned to the table with all the pumpkins on it and lifted up from underneath the table a toolbox of like a million tools. 

“I thought we only needed one knife,” stated Akira. Goro laughed condescendingly, which hurt Akira’s feelings. (Author’s note: Remember, he was distressed, but Goro didn’t know yet. This was making him more susceptible to being hurt.)

The two began to carve pumpkins in an air of awkwardness. After several minutes of awkward silence, Goro attempted to initiate conversation once more. “Remember that politician?” Goro asks, nostalgia in his eyes.

Akira’s distress only grows from this attempt at conversation. “Vaguely… do you mean the politician who framed me?”

“Yeah, Goro continued,” Goro continued. “It’s just like when I was at the orphanage and also rehab.”

Akira smiled. He always felt a sense of comfort when he was reminded about Goro’s deeply traumatizing past. It was this heartfelt connection that led Akira to open up about his distress, mentioned earlier. He suggested moving to the couch to have a serious discussion. Goro’s heart skipped a beat. Could it be…?

As Akira led Goro to the couch, suddenly beams of light exploded out of every sexy crevice of Goro’s body. A crystalline chandelier was hit, and it fell to the ground, exploding instantly into a million tragically beautiful glass shards. The wall was hit, which made it catch on fire. A third beam (a red one) broke straight through a window and landed on the Minneapolis 3rd precinct AutoZone, setting it, too, ablaze.

Akira almost could not even process what just happened and respond with human vocabulary. “What just happened…” his voice trailed off. 

Goro began to apologize profusely. “I’m so sorry, babe,” he began to apologize profusely. “I mean, uh, bro, man, dude. Bro. I’m sorry, people often forget this about me, but I have powers.”

“You have powers?” Akira asked, perhaps too eager to learn more tantalizing details about Goro Akechi.

“Yes,” Goro explained. “Because I am a persona. They have powers.”

The two sat on the couch and Akira opened up about what had been on his mind earlier. “You may have noticed that I’ve been in distress.” He looked over toward Goro and became enraged. Goro was not listening; instead he was playing THE iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls: Starlight Stage (CGSS). “Dude, this is important…” his voice trailed off. Goro felt bad, but Fumika Sagisawa wasn’t going to come home without hard work. Akira waited patiently.

When the time was right, Akira began to speak once more. “You may have noticed that I’ve been in distress.” He looked over toward Goro and saw him listening inquisitively. “Well, I’ve been wondering if I am gay.”

His cat ears fell off.

“Whenever I go to the doctor they ask me when the first day of my last period was and every appointment I make shit up. I’m afraid to confront the truth. It’s not easy to “come out,” even in 2020.” Akira began to cry. “Sometimes I worry that I am straight. Is it bad to be straight? That’s what they say on Twitter.”

Goro moved to him closer on the couch and rubbed his back, comfortingly (NOT sexually). “It is bad to be straight,” he said in a calm, calculated, deviant response to the information being shared with him by his special friend. “Worse than being bad, it is homophobic to be straight. But don’t worry… you aren’t straight. Ever.”

Goro closed his eyes and began to move in seductively, his lips slowly approaching Akira’s…

“Does it smell like smoke?” Akira asked, like a nerd. (How do you know what smoke smells like? lol)

Goro’s eyes opened, dejectedly. “This is where your justice ends.” He was mad. He looked around to see mostly fire in every direction. “Oh my god,” he said in shock. He thought back to when his persona powers accidentally went off. (Remember the wall that was set on fire?) The fire spread throughout the walls of the Leblanc attic walls. Now, there was fire and smoke! “Stop drop and roll,” Akira said, putting his hands around Goro’s waste and bringing him gracefully to the floor, like ballerinas… They rolled over one another (not sexually) which counted as stopping, dropping, and rolling. They rolled all the way away from the fire and downstairs into Leblanc. They told them all about how there was a fire upstairs and to evacuate the premises. Akira turned to his left to Goro. “We don’t have to tell them about how my little Goroboy started that fire.” 

They both blushed at one another.

His cat ears fell off.


End file.
